<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Ears and Santa hats by YuMe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599773">Cat Ears and Santa hats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89'>YuMe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Christmas, Eggnog, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mash-up, Meddling, Mistletoe, Santa Hat, a lot of eggnog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!💕</p>
<p>I know it's short, but I didn't feel like making this any longer.<br/>Hope it's still entertaining enough!</p>
<p>Enjoy 💖</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It started with ears...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!💕</p>
<p>I know it's short, but I didn't feel like making this any longer.<br/>Hope it's still entertaining enough!</p>
<p>Enjoy 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>It started with ears...</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
"You're wearing cat ears." is the first thing out of Derek's mouth, when Stiles opens the front door of his childhood home. Due to the still fresh paint in his own new apartment, he was crashing at his dads.<br/>
</p><p>"Stellar observation there, Derek." Stiles replied and left the werewolf standing on his doorstep, as he turned around and went back to his seat on his dads couch. He heard the front door closing and then footsteps leading to the living room.<br/>
</p><p>"Why are you wearing cat ears?" the older men asked, taking a seat at the Sheriff's recliner. Derek's eyebrows did this typical dance of theirs as he asked that particular question.<br/>
</p><p>"Why not?" Stiles countered and continued the movie he was watching. <em>Hocus Pocus.</em> Derek was still staring at him, like he had a second head or something. "Dude, it's Halloween. Don't question it, just get with the program."<br/>
</p><p>"It's not, it's the middle of October, <em>dude.</em>" Derek responded, mocking him.</p><p>"October is the official Halloween month, so your statement is invalid." Stiles said, stealing glances out of the corner of his eyes, catching Derek staring at him.<br/>
</p><p>That was the only reason why he caught Derek's smirk. "Do you wear a tail too?"</p><p>"Yes, but it's safely hidden in my pants." Stiles answered, upping the volume so he didn't miss what was happening on screen. "Didn't know you were interested in my tail, Derek."<br/>
</p><p>It was suspiciously quiet and when Stiles looked over, Derek was staring at the TV with a frown, mouth turned downward, ears and cheeks pink. Interesting. He actually looked disappointed in himself. He probably regrets asking about Stiles tail.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles grabbed some of the candy and chucked it at Derek, who almost didn't catch it. "Thought the sour patch would go splendidly with your sour disposition, Sourwolf."<br/>
</p><p>"Some nights, I dream of ripping your throat out with my teeth."</p><p>"I bet."</p><p>They watched in silence, the only disturbance the slight crinkle of candy wrappers. "You remind me of Max." Derek said suddenly.</p><p>"What? Why? Just because I was a virgin who tended to stumble into danger all the time? That's rude. And I think Scott's more like Max." Stiles bristled, but he could kind of see where Derek was coming from. "You're obviously Binx."<br/>
</p><p>There was a calculating look on Derek's face. "You're right, Scott is Max, it fit's with the Allison thing better," now he was laughing and Stiles chimed right in. "But just so you know, if I'm Binx, you're Dani."<br/>
</p><p>"That doesn't make sense." Stiles said, opening one of the mini Reese cups and shoved it in his mouth whole, before throwing more candy at Derek.</p><p>Derek sighed. "Watch the movie."</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat when the last scenes were displayed on the screen. Thackery Binx had just kissed Dani on the cheek and Stiles remembered what a huge crush he had had on Thackery as a kid. In hindsight, the bisexual thing shouldn't have been such a surprise when he discovered it in College.<br/>
</p><p>He stretched and got up from the couch, taking his cat ears off just to put them on Derek. "There, let the true Thackery Binx have the ears." he commented, as he leaned over the Werewolf with a smile.<br/>
</p><p>"You're ridiculous."</p><p>"And...you actually look cute with those...god damn. I'm getting a soda, you want something?" Stiles asked as he stepped out of Derek's personal bubble to make his escape. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist that pulled him back and even closer so Stiles was leaning down again.<br/>
</p><p>Then there was stubble grazing his cheek and soft lips. "I'm good, thanks." Derek said against Stiles cheek, dangerously close to his mouth, then he released Stiles again, who almost stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get away.<br/>
</p><p>"O-Okayy, great, awesome, fantastic, I'm just, yeah..." he pointed to the kitchen and power walked away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...and ended in a hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>...and ended in a hat</h1>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
As soon as Stiles opened the door on Christmas, he knew his dad was meddling. Derek stood there, awkwardly holding a bag that probably had some presents in them. Actual presents.<br/>
</p><p>Stiles tried to picture Derek doing the Christmas shopping and his brain just went <em>nope.</em></p><p>"Are you letting me in, or should we continue on like this for a moment longer?" Derek asked with raised brows. Stiles didn't even know why he was so cocky, since his dad had caught them standing in the kitchen two month ago. He still didn't know what Derek had planned on doing, because suddenly he had to go home and didn't talk to Stiles until now. Just because his dad had stood in the doorway.<br/>
</p><p>"It speaks, wow, I'm so impressed." Stiles bit back and let him in.</p><p>He heard Derek sigh behind him as he took off his shoes. "I guess I deserved that one."</p><p>Adjusting his Santa hat, Stiles just threw a thumps up in acknowledgement before reentering the living room, where his dad still fought with the knot in their fairy lights. The eggnog they both already had probably didn't help on that front.<br/>
</p><p>"Shouldn't that be done before guests arrive?" Derek asked looking like he questioned everything that had lead him here. Stiles still thought his dad had threatened him into showing up. But who knew, maybe he only had to ask nicely? It's not like Derek should be elbows up in work at a holiday...or ever, since he's not working at all any day. Damn rich boy.<br/>
</p><p>"You gonna just stand there and look pretty, or you gonna help us?" Stiles grumbled, as he tried to loose the knot in the cables, kneeling on the floor next to his dad. The eggnog sure did loosen his tongue though.<br/>
</p><p>He turned in time to see Derek take a subtle sniff in the room. "How many have you had?" he asked scandalized.</p><p>Stiles nodded his head in the direction of the bottle. "See that one over there? It was new," he answered. "But dad helped."</p><p>"I had two shots." Noah chimed in, eyes never leaving the fairy lights.</p><p>"The bottle is almost empty." Derek stated and Stiles snorted.</p><p>"Or maybe five, I don't know." his dad corrected himself with a shrug. It was Christmas and his dad had actually a few days off, who even cared about the damn eggnog? Oh right, Derek did. And probably Stiles' hand eye coordination.<br/>
</p><p>There was a heavy exhale behind Stiles again. "Go away, I'll do it. Whatever you did only made it worse," Derek said then and was with them on the ground. His dad stood up with a groan and left for the kitchen. "Are there any other people coming?" Derek asked, causing Stiles to shrug.<br/>
</p><p>"The fuck do I know. Maybe? Dad didn't even tell me you would grace our house with Christmas spirit.", Stiles told him, getting a unimpressed expression from Derek. "Oh! Wait, I got something for you, wait."<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Derek remarked, still fumbling with the cables. The last Stiles saw was that he actually did manage to improve the state they were in.</p><p>Stiles ran up the stairs, as far as one could call it running in his slightly drunken, more on the tipsy side, state. When he came back after rummaging in his room for a bit- he honestly lost track for a moment when he found something else- the fairy lights where exactly where they should be: around the sorry excuse for a tree. "Nice." he commented, almost going for another shot, before he remembered why he had left in the first place.<br/>
</p><p>Before Derek could say anything Stiles put another Santa hat on his neatly style prince hair. He was probably mussing it all up, but the hat had light up stars and it wasn't like Derek needed to impress anyone here in the Stilinski household.<br/>
</p><p>He'd seen the man bleed out multiple times, that ship had sailed long ago.</p><p>Now he was allowed to have another drink though, which he promptly got to. It was dark outside the window was reflecting the lights, he could see where Derek was due to that fact, as he poured his drink. He could see Derek stare at his back. "You want some?" he asked and turned around too quickly, really, even without any alcohol that would've made him stumble.<br/>
</p><p>Derek caught his arm and prevented him from falling. "I'm good, it's not like it'll do anything for me." he replied matter of fact.</p><p>"Hey, look what I found!" his dad said, striding up to them and holding it over their heads. "Mistletoe. No, don't worry, it's not real." he smirked, sipping on his drink, while holding fake Mistletoe over Derek and Stiles head.<br/>
</p><p>"Dad..." Stiles sighed, but didn't get far, halfway rolling his eyes at his dads antics. The kiss shouldn't have been surprising since it was common knowledge what to do when caught under it with someone else.<br/>
</p><p>It still floored him to feel Derek's soft lips and the rasp of his stubble against his. He opened his mouth without thinking about it and soon Derek's velvety tongue licked between his lips and inside his mouth and really...Stiles almost dropped his eggnog.<br/>
</p><p>His dad was back in the kitchen, probably preparing the food and chuckling as he sang Christmas songs off-tune. "Hmm, maybe I'll try some," Derek said when they broke apart. "It does taste good on your lips."</p><p>Stiles dumbly pushed the glass at Derek, who just took it. His brain might be off to vacation right now, no one was allowed to judge him. He wasn't really able to form words.</p><p>He watched as the Werewolf downed the shot. "Can I kiss you again?" Derek asked and waited for Stiles to confirm. He nodded, still unable to say something. Had his dad seriously planned this?</p><p>The second kiss had a lot more heat in it, making Stiles toes curl and causing him to grab Derek's unbelievably soft sweater. When they parted this time, Stiles let out an embarrassing whiney sound. "Was that what you wanted to do on Halloween?" he finally found his words again.<br/>
</p><p>"It wasn't Halloween," Derek protested. "But yes. I just...didn't think your dad would think it'll be a good idea." he explained.</p><p>"Uh, pretty sure he made it clear how okay he is with it." Stiles responded, unclenching his hand and stroking over the sweater to erase the crinkles he had caused.</p><p>"He apparently knew exactly what was going on and talked to me. Insisting to come over on Christmas, if I wouldn't have the courage to ask you out before it." Derek replied, scratching his neck in unease.<br/>
</p><p>"Big bad wolf can't even ask for a date? That's a little underwhelming. The same guy who unapologetically used a flirty smile to distract a poor deputy. The longer I think about it, the more-" he didn't get farther, because Derek cut him off with a third kiss. Why was he even still counting them?<br/>
</p><p>"Shut up. Let's just enjoy this." Derek told him and he really went along and stopped talking.</p><p>This was the best Christmas present his dad had ever gotten him, time off and the guy he had been crushing on hard. His dad was the absolute best!</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>